Merry Christmas
by sweetyamiluna
Summary: I know it's May, but I couldn't get this out of my head and..*sigh* The Vocaloid gang's Christmas! Rated T for crossdressing Len.


**..._.._I know it's the middle of _May_, and this is like a Christmas story, but somehow I know I can't let this one story slip! GAH! I have to update my other stories too..ARGH! I got this idea from a picture/video I found off of Youtube...Go figure.**

**Here's the picture: watch?v=GtGCasfjGyo&feature=related (Youtube)**

**Rin and Len's oufits: watch?v=Qr82WNAoNow&feature=BFa&list=FLQBHZEx-Ruqz0SOELNCrNsA (Youtube)**

**Miku's outift: watch?v=JG6YplNokGA&feature=BFa&list=FLQBHZEx-Ruqz0SOELNCrNsA (Youtube)**

**Rin and Len have to wear the same outfit. XD Meiko and Kaito wear the one from the picture.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, I'm Barney, killed Elmo, and rules the world.**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Come on Miku-nii!"

As I opened my sleeply eyes, two certain blonde twins came into view.

My clock read 12:00 PM.

"Rin, why did you wake me up at 12:00?" I asked, raising at eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Because it's Christmas sily!"

My eyes widened.

"Christmas? Why didn't you tell me earlier?_!_" I jumped out of bed, narrowly hitting Rin and Len.

I began to quickly strip myself of my teal leek pajamas and into my winter clothes.

"Um, Rin? Why did you cover my eyes?" Len asked curiously from next to my teal bed.

Ignoring Len tugging on her hands, Rin glanced over at me.

I smiled sheepishly at the pair.

"Opps."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

After I explained the whole 'changing clothes' thing to Len, the twins went down to breakfast so I could look for my hair bands.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" I muttered, going though my jewelly box.

I stopped when I found the pink hair bobblers that Kaito got for me last Christmas.

"Hmmm.."

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Hohohohoho! I'm Santa kids!" Kaito exclaimed, startling us in a Christmas outfit.

"Wha-Kaito-nii-san?" Me and Rin exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep, I'm Kaito-santa-nii-san!" Kaito waved a small white bag of presents.

"Presents!" Rin yelled, locking Kaito in a deathgrip around his waist.

I laughed cheerfully at Kaito's expression. "You shouldn't have said that you know."

Kaito's face was slowly turning blue. "I...k-k..n..ow...he...lp..."

"Rin~" I put my arms around my sister's waist and started to yank her away from Kaito.

"You shouldn't kill Kaito no matter how much he annoys you!" Miku scolded as she came down the stairs.

"Ye..ah.." Kaito began. "If you kill me you won't get any presents!"

"Oh fine." Rin huffed.

"Miku! You're wearing the hair bobbler things I got for you last Christmas!" Kaito exclaimed in surprise.

Miku puffed up her teal bangs and crossed her arms. "Why of course. It's Christmas isn't it?"

"I can't argue with that."

"Of course not BaKaito!"

* * *

"Hey~Guess who's got presents~?" Meiko said drunkly, as Kaito was about to hand out the presents.

"W-what the-?" I yelled when I saw the _huge_ white sack she was carrying.

"Oh my!" Miku gasped.

"PRESENTS!" Rin yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What the heck?" Kaito said, holding a green present in his hand.

"Guess what I got everyone?" Meiko asked, going though the bag.

"Sake?" Miku guessed, sure she was right.

"Nope~! Christmas outfits!" And Meiko pulled out a Christmas dress that looked rather similar to hers.

Then I realized something. "Um Meiko, your underwear is showing.." I pointed out flatly.

Everyone stared at me before Kaito reached out to ruffle my hair.

"Len, Len, Len..." Kaito muttered quietly.

What?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Either way, your santa suit is soooo _cute_!" Miku exclaimed, jumping up and clapping her hands.

"That's why this dress is yours!" Meiko pointed to the dress she pulled out eariler.

"EEEEHHHH?_?_?"

Suddenly Rin jumped up. "Ooooh~I got some really cute hair bobbler things that I was gonna give you Miku! Let me go get them!" She ran upstairs to her room in a flash.

Rin came back down with some cute red hair ribbon attached to white fluffy balls. "Please~!" Rin begged.

"B-but...oh fine." Miku gave in.

"YES!" Rin and Meiko high-fived.

Miku grabbed the hair ribbons and dress to go up to her room.

"By the way," Len began carefully, looking wary. "Did you say '_outfits_'?"

Meiko smiled a drunk smile. "Yep~_Everyone_! This one's yours Len~!" She pointed to another Christmas dress she got out of the bag.

Len slowly started backing out of the room. "O-o-o-oh, h-h-h-heck no!" He bolted up the stairs in a split second, with Meiko chasing after him.

Rin giggled then grabbed a Christmas outfit too. "Oh, just wear it Len..." She grabbed Len's outfit too and ran up the stairs.

Kaito sweatdropped then sat down on the couch. "Poor Len.."

* * *

After Len coming down red-faced with Rin and Meiko dragging him, Miku came down.

"Come on Len, cheer up!" Miku comferted the blonde boy. "How about I sing a Christmas song for you?"

"Yeah! Sing a song Miku-nii!" Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Miku smiled and winked.

* * *

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year~_

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_  
_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_  
_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer_

_We won't go until we get some;_  
_We won't go until we get some;_  
_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~_

* * *

"...Really Miku-nii-chan?" Len raised his eyebrows. "An old Christmas song like that won't cheer me up.

"I know!" Miku sat down next to the curled up of a ball that was Len. "I just wanted to sing that song!"

"_.._..Baka-nii-chan."

"BAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! And don't laugh! I thought you girls would be on my side!"

"Miku, I don't think Meiko is gonna stop laughing until she passes out because she's drunk, and gave Rin some sake too."

"WHAT!"

"...Did you just say Meiko-nii-san just gave my underage sister some sake?"

"..."

"Miku-nii~Don't you think Lenny-chan looks _soooo_ cute in the dress!"

"Someone make my drunk sister shut up!"

"If any of one try, I'll hit you with this baseball bat!"

"...Meiko, Len said _Rin_, not you. And that's a sake bottle, not a baseball bat."

Miku was too busy laughing at that point to even help Kaito from being chased around by Meiko.

"Ah~sweet, sweet, Christmas..."

* * *

**Errr...This was probably bad. Merry early Christmas I guess? I'm gonna go work on my other Fanfictions now...**

**EDIT: This was pretty bad...so I fixed some things and added some things...Enjoy?**


End file.
